In nowadays system is important to control the rate at which an encoding system generates and transmit encoded data, for example in order to enable a constant bit rate in transmission so that, when a decoding system receives an encoded stream to decode, the decoder can receive a constant bit rate stream (provided the transmission allows a constant bit rate) and decode without having to have too much encoded data to decode or to wait for encoded data before decoding.
The present invention provides a solution to optimise said rate control using a specific encoding structure.